Next Generation
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: 15 years after The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs retired. They started families, and now, history is repeating. The first two children of every family must share this fate. Now, the new heroes and heroines must fight the ultimate battle. First fanfic for PPG! No flames! Plot ideas totally helpful. Not sure how good it is.


15 years after The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs retired. They started families, and now, history is repeating. The first two children of every family must share this fate. Now, the new heroes and heroines must fight the ultimate battle.

~Buttercup's house~

"MOM! Where are my cleats?" Yelled 15 year-old Brooke. Brooke was a pretty girl. She had raven hair with bright green streaks. Her bangs covered her eyes, much to her Aunt Bubbles protests. She had a really athletic figure, and her father's dark forest-like eyes. She gained her mom's spunkiness, and her father's rebellious spirit.

"MOM! Where's my baseball glove?" Hollered 16 year-old Beck. He was a handsome young man with bright green eyes, from his mother and spikey black hair. He had defined muscles, a six pack (thank his limit pushing father) and gained his father's playboy attitude and his mother's persistence of keeping his feelings to himself.

"Butterbabe! Where's my clipboard?" Screeched her… loving husband, Butch. Buttercup rubbed her temples as her family listed the things that they lost.

"I swear, you people are so freaking lucky that I am here," Buttercup yelled, "Cleats, closet. Glove, top shelf in the right corner. And clipboard, in your briefcase in your room." She said huffing.

"Thanks Mom!" Her kids yelled.

"Thanks babe," said an extremely sexy voice.

"You're welcome Butch. Maybe you can repay me tonight." Buttercup said winking. Butch nodded his head as the two kissed. Then she heard someone cough.

"As much as I hate to break this special moment, I have a soccer practice I would like to go to," Brooke said smirking.

"And a baseball game." Beck added. Briar rolled her eyes and pushed her black bangs back.

"No one cares, loser," she said in monotone. Butch chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of." He said sarcastically. Buttercup and Brooke hit him.

"Mother like daughter…" He mumbled. Buttercup glared at him.

"Let's get going. I'd like to visit Aunt Blossom before midnight," Buttercup said before pushing everyone out the door.

~Bubbles House~

The sound of guitar filled the room as Bubbles' daughter, Belle and her brother Beau were playing the piano and guitar. Bubbles watched them in the music room singing and playing music. Belle's blonde beach waves bounced up and down as she strummed the guitar. Beau's mass of blonde hair seemed to move in sync with his fingers as they spring on and off the black and white keys.

_"I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known" _sung Beau with his calm relaxing voice. Beau reminded Bubbles so much of her husband, Boomer. Beau had blonde hair that swept to the side, like Justin Bieber had it, but, well, blonder. His eyes were a clear crystal blue, like his mother's. Though he wasn't as fit as his older cousins, Beck or Blade but he was definitely fit. He had his father's love for music, like his sister, but, he was practically in love with art like his mother. He had his mother's ability to be loved by everyone but had his father's adorable clueless personality.

_"Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold"_ Belle came in with her sugary yet so memorizing voice. Belle was pretty much a goddess compared to normal girls with her beauty. Belle had blonde hair that felt and looked like silk. She had her mother's flawless complexion, and her father's deep blue eyes. She was petite and in shape but not as much as her younger cousin, Brooke. She was successful in art but truly compassionate about music. She had her father's clumsiness, and her mother's big heart and all her sweetness.

Bubbles knock on the door.

"Knock, knock," I said sweetly.

"Hey mom," said Beau.

"Hi honey. Time for art classes," I said. They nodded. Belle put her guitar away and Beau put his music sheets away. Then there was a huge crash. Bubbles and her children turned to see Boomer, their father attempt to stop the cymbals from falling, but failing miserably.

"We can pay for a new one right?" Asked Boomer sheepishly.

"A new what?" inquired Belle.

"A new tuba," he said. Bubbles giggled.

"What did you do this time?" Beau said joining the conversation.

"I maybe, accidently shot an energy ball through it, that might've gone through the wall, and possible hit an innocent person. Bubbles shook her head.

"What am I going to do with this waking disaster?" she said as they started to walk out.

~Blossom's House~

"The bald eagle is part of the food web, a very large part. If instinct, their prey will over populate," said Blossom's 15 year-old daughter, Blaze. She had glossy auburn hair that she always braided to the side, soft pink eyes, much like her mothers, a perfect hourglass figure, and was fit though, not as fit as Bear. She did gymnastics, and dance, making her legs nice and toned. Blaze had her father's ambition and her mother's need to be perfect. Blaze was also the smartest girl in grade, all straight A's or higher.

"Is she done yet?" asked Blade as everyone called him. He was a handsome young man. He had defined muscles, dark red hair like his father, but he didn't grow it out as long as his father's, he had deep red eyes that showed every of emotion, which normally showed annoyance. He didn't really do extracurricular activities, but skateboarded all the time. He gained his father's attitude but his mother's overprotectiveness and caution.

"There for we should sponsor the bald eagle protection programs." Finished Blaze her assignment called, "Should we save the bald eagle?"

"Good, but it'd be better with me doing it," Blade side.

"What makes you think that," challenged Blaze.

"Because studies show that that people are bound to listen to males because they are in fact the dominate gender," Blaze snorted.

"Those facts are as fake as Chelsea Parks' tan,"

"What's so fake about Chelsea 's tan?" asked Brick.

"She friggin' orange!" Yelled Blaze. Blossom laughed.

"Play nice everyone, I'm going to make dinner," Blossom said before walking to the kitchen.

~Him's POV~

Are you children ready? Do the deed that you're the ones before you failed to do. Kill all good forces. Here are new sources of good. HIM showed six teens, three girls and three boys another six teens, three girls and three boys also, on a screen. HIM pointed to each of them, saying their names one by one.

"Belle and Beau are your targets," HIM sneered at two teens dressed in blue.

"Brooke and Beck are your targets," HIM growled at another pair of teens dressed in green.

"And you two have the hardest, Blaze and Blade," HIM smirked evilly at the final pair of teens wearing red and hot pink.


End file.
